


Recreation

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Carnival, Cliche, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith uses his southern drawl to fluster Shiro, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pet Names, Relaxing, Resting, Roller Coasters, Sleeping Together, Smooth Keith, Stuffed Toys, scared shiro, texan keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: Keith no,”“Keith yes!”Shiro loves Keith, he really does but he does question his love when Keith makes him go to an Amusement Park even though he's scared of heights...Saturday, July 29: (Relaxation?)/(Recreation)





	Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I know it's late, I'm sorry :'(

Keith no,”

“Keith yes!”

Shiro made a pained face when he saw the determination on Keith’s face while looking a the huge red and black roller coaster, the screams of the passengers passing over them sent shivers through Shiro.

“Keith this looks dangerous and there were two warning signs we passed, why don't we do something like  _Orange Curly Fry---_ the  _Red Death_ sounds a bit intense,” Shiro said and winced when a kid stumbled out from the exit and threw up in the trash can, his mom patting his shoulder while his dad was recording his son while laughing.

“Shiro the  _Orange Curly Fry_ is a ride for kids,” Keith drawled and moved up when the lined moved, Keith glared at him over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose, “we waited thirty minutes in line for this, are you seriously telling me you're backing out now?” he demanded.

Shiro laughed nervously and awkwardly rubbed his cheek, “I mean, we can do the tea cup ride instead?” he asked, Keith turned around with a frown, “you threw up yesterday remember and swore that you’ll never get on that ride again,” Keith stated.

Shiro pursed his lips and vaguely remembered holding onto the edges with dear life as Keith turned the wheel as fast as he could while they were spun around in circles, “I was kidding…?” he tried but Keith gave him a look that said  _are you serious right now?_

“Besides our turn is up,” Keith said walking past the crew members and standing in that lines that indicated you’re riding the front two seats.

“Keith!” Shiro hissed going towards the end but Keith glared at him and viciously motioned him over, Shiro pouted and shuffled over to stand behind Keith, “you owe me a funnel cake for this,” he muttered.

Keith glanced up and him and let his fingers graze Shiro’s wrist, “I’ll get you funnel cakes and fried Oreos,” Keith promised softly smiling softly up at him.

Shiro then realized that how he was easily manipulated into buying the weekend pass to the amusement park even though he hated roller coasters and how one single smile from Keith had him instantly buying the pass and following him around the park so they could go on every single dangerous looking ride and now Shiro was waiting in line for almost forty minutes for a ride that Shiro knew was going to kill him.

“Next!”

Shiro quickly grabbed onto Keith’s hand for his life and stared fearfully at the bright red coaster that pulled up, the silver gates opened and they walked onto the wooden platform. Once the gate closed behind them, Shiro knew it was no going back, he sat down beside Keith and buckled up. Shiro’s breathing heightened and Keith squeezed his hand and released it when the bars came down, a crew member came from each side to make sure they were securely strapped in and the bars were locked in place.

Shiro licked his lips and tried to whimper when the crew members gave each other thumbs up and the ride jerked forward, the little  _tick-tick-tick-tick_ of the ride going up had sent him on edge, Keith looked over and frowned, he grabbed onto Shiro’s hand and Shiro glanced over.

“Darling,” Keith whispered direction Shiro’s attention on him and instead of how high they were at and still going.

Keith smiled and used his other hands to cup Shiro’s cheek, “I love you,” he said and leaned over to kiss Shiro’s lips gently before going safely back into position, Shiro breathed out slowly and turned his attention back to the front and his eyes widened when he realized that the ride was slowly tipping forward, Shiro sunk his nail into the soft cushion of the bar and he swore that he lost his voice even before they dropped.

* * *

 

Shiro lifted his head from the trash can and stared into Keith’s sympathetic face, he felt his stomach rise again and he ducked his head back into the trash can and heaved again, a few bystanders watched him but didn’t say anything.

“Let’s get you some water,” Keith said patting his shoulder, Shiro nodded and staggered up. Keith helped him over bench under a huge tree and bought some water from a vendor before jogging over so he could pass it to Shiro.

Keith sat down and placed his hand on Shiro’s thigh, he frowned when he saw Shiro’s fingers shake as he struggled to open the bottle, Keith gently pulled the bottle from Shiro’s grasp and cracked open the bottle before bringing it to Shiro’s trembling lips and tilted it up.

“I’m sorry,” Keith murmured lowering the bottle, Shiro glanced over and he felt a stab of guilt shot through him when he saw the guilty looking expression on Keith’s face.

“It’s not your fault baby, I was just overreacting,” Shiro said quickly, Keith looked and settled closer to Shiro and leaned his head against his shoulder, “still…I should’ve noticed that you weren’t comfortable and I kept thinking about myself,” Keith murmured fiddling with the water bottle.

“Baby…” Shiro trailed off and Keith looped his arm around Shiro’s and tilted his head to kiss Shiro’s smooth jaw, “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

“How about getting me the funnel cake you promised,” Shiro joked thoroughly enjoying Keith’s warmth and affection.

“That and I’ll go on the water tire ride you wanted to go since yesterday,” Keith said softly closing his eyes and enjoying being close to Shiro.

“Hmm, do you really feel that bad?” Shiro asked tilting his head so it was resting on Keith’s, “Mhm,” Keith hummed and grinned when Shiro hooked his ankle around Keith’s, “if I had known that you would be this cuddly, I’d make you feel bad every time,” Shiro teased.

Keith huffed and opened his eyes, he pinched Shiro’s arm and Shiro laughed softly, he peeked his eyes open and smiled at Keith’s pout.

“Right, let’s get that funnel cake you promised and the fried Oreos,” Shiro said unhooking his ankle, Shiro led Keith over towards the foot area with Keith’s arm still looped around his. Luckily the line for the funnel cakes wasn’t long so they got their food quickly.

They sat at a circle table under a huge blue umbrella and ate their food, Keith had gotten coaster potatoes and a mango shake, Shiro got his funnel cake, an order of fried Oreos, and his water.

“Do you want some of my potatoes? Won’t that get too sweet?” Keith asked tearing a piece off his potatoes, Shiro shook his head and devoured his Oreos within seconds, power sticking all around his mouth.

Keith smiled fondly and took a sip of his shake, he pulled out his phone and noticed the message from Lance and Hunk and multiple missed calls from both of them.

_Where are you ?! ): < \- Lance._

_Hey, weren’t we supposed to meet at the kabob house at 3? – Hunk._

Keith frowned and clicked on his calendar, he cursed when he realized that he did make plans to meet up Hunk and Lance at the kabob house this Sunday but Keith had spontaneously made a trip to the amusement park and had forgotten to inform Lance and Hunk.

_Sorry, Shiro and I are at the amusement park – Keith_

Keith looked at the time and noticed that it was already four and they were probably already at the kabob house and most likely pissed at him, Keith put down his phone and took a long sip of his shake, he frowned when his phone binged.

Keith put down his shake and picked up his phone and frowned at the message.

_Dick- Lance_

_Nice! Inform us next so we don’t tell the waiter for a table of three and wait an hour to order our food just because we’re waiting for you :) :) :) – Hunk._

“Who’s it?” Shiro asked licking off the chocolate sauce from his finger, Keith gave him a half shoulder shrug, “just Hunk and Lance, I was supposed to meet them Kabob house that just opened but I forgot to tell them about our sudden trip, _”_ Keith said.

Shiro nodded and turned his attention back to his funnel cake, his face caked with powdered sugar and chocolate syrup. There was another chime from his phone and Keith looked down, he frowned at Lance’s message and shook his head.

_Prove it! – Lance._

Keith opened up his snapchat and took a photo of Shiro stuffing a huge chunk of funnel cake in his mouth with a plastic fork, the Ferris Wheel behind him, along with palm trees and booths lining up in the background. Keith pursed his lips before he saved the photo and added a caption.

_I think he loves the funnel cake more than me :\_

Keith posted it and sent the saved photo without the caption to Lance, Keith tucked the phone back into his back pocket and finished the last of his potatoes while Shiro finished the last of his funnel cake.

Keith smiled and handed Shiro a napkin, “wipe your face,” Keith said. Shiro smiled at him and wiped at the powdered sugar and chocolate and used another napkin to wipe his shirt, Keith handed him another napkin and Shiro wetted that with his bottled water and wiped the stubborn chocolate from his cheeks and fingers.

“Feeling better?” Keith asked handing the last piece of his potatoes to Shiro which he gobbled down quickly, Shiro nodded and gulped down his water.

“Wanna head towards the tire ride?” Keith asked standing up and grabbing his shake, Shiro gave him a thumbs up and tossed their trash in the trash-bin before grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging him over towards the water section of the amusement park.

It looked like the water rides weren’t that popular considering it took them fifteen minutes to inflatable black tire, Shiro grinned, he put on his glasses and lounged lazily on the huge tire as it floated down the slow lazy river, Keith a few feet behind him. Their tires bumped together and Shiro glanced over at him with grinned.

“Is it weird that I think you look like a typical rich white dad?” Keith asked.

Shiro lifted his sunglasses and looked down at his outfit, he couldn’t deny it, he looked like a white dad with his brown khaki shorts, sandals, a simple black tank top with his sunglasses. All of them were brand named.

“Excuse  _you_  but I’m your average Asian American dad,” Shiro seriously and dropped his sunglasses back of his eyes and tilted his head to bask in the sun, Keith rolled his eyes leaned on the tire and watched Shiro.

“I can feel you watching me,” Shiro said peeking down from his sunglasses, Keith smiled cross his arms on the tire and rested his head on it, “am I distracting you?” Keith asked.

“No, keep looking it fuels my ego,” Shiro said grinning at him and pulling his sunglasses on top of his head pulling back the white fringe.

Keith huffed and reached an arm out, Shiro did the same and they clasped hands, “it is bad that I’m glad that I ditched Hunk and Lance to hang out with you?” Keith asked.

Shiro licked his lips and leaned forward so it easier to hear, “I mean I would be worried if you ditched them all the time but occasionally I don’t mind,” Shiro said honestly, “you have to remember that you need to have a social life besides me as well,” Shiro added.

Keith nodded and blinked slowly at Shiro and smiled shyly at him, “okay,” he murmured. Shiro squeezed Shiro’s hand and released it before one of the crew members walking around the river scolded them.

“The parks gonna close within another two hours, wanna leave after this ride?” Shiro asked, “do you want to go on any other rides?” Keith asked.

“I’m actually getting really tired,” Shiro confessed, “kay then I’ll drive,” Keith said letting his fingers dip into the cold water. The ride ended sooner than they thought and Shiro wanted to go on again before leaving.

On the way back, Shiro stopped a booth and looked at the game, Keith raised an eyebrow and nudged Shiro, “are you seriously going to be this cliché?” Keith accused.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about  _darling,_ ” Shiro drawled, he handed the man his money and picked up the gun, Keith watched in a safe distance as Shiro hit down almost every single one, except for the last two.

The man tsked and crossed his arms, “almost,” he said with a laugh, Shiro whispered a curse and handed the gun back to the man and chose a stuffed animal for from the lower wall.

Shiro chose a small stuffed red lion and before he could toss the lion to Keith, he was already handing the vendor a crinkled bill.

“How much for the giant black lion?” Keith asked cocking his hip and taking the gun from vendors hand, the vendor raised both eyebrows and pointed to all the pegs, “you have to shoot every single one down but you have to do it behind the yellow line,” he said jerking his head over towards the poorly painted yellow line behind them.

Shiro leaned back as Keith stepped back and raised the gun and without a single moment of hesitation, Keith shot down all the pegs in a row without even pausing to readjust.

Shiro’s mouth fell open and the vendor let out a surprised whistle with an impressed face, Keith lowered the gun with a smirk, he walked over, he placed the gun on the table and held out both of his hands, the vendor laughed disbelievingly and stood on his tip toes to unclip the large lion from the top.

Keith walked over with the lion to Shiro who still had his mouth open, “h-how’d yo-you?-” Shiro sputtered waving over to the booth.

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Shiro’s black tank and jerked him down so they were face to face, “I was born and raised in Texas, I know much more about guns than you do  _sweet pea_ ” Keith said ending his sentence with a southern drawl, he gave Shiro a coy smile and released Shiro’s tank, “you’ll have to impress me much better than that city boy,” he said walking off.

Shiro tried to pretend he wasn’t turned on, he dazedly followed after Keith while gripping tightly onto his small stuffed toy. They reached their car in no time since Shiro parked in the valet parking lot, he tipped the driver and tossed the red lion in the back before getting into the passenger seat while Keith stuffed the black lion in the trunk of his car.

“So, home?” Shiro said as Keith got into the driver’s spot, he cleared his throat when Keith smiled at him, Shiro still was kind of dazed by Keith’s coy act back at the booth, Keith nodded and leaned over to kiss the corner of Shiro’s lips, “thank you for coming with me,” he murmured pulling away.

“It’s no problem,” Shiro said softly buckling up, Keith did the same and he drove out of the parking lot and down the single road towards the main street, the ride back to the city was almost an hour drive and Shiro had already fallen asleep, his snores occupying Keith as he drove back home.

They pulled up to their building and Keith opened the garage door, Keith parked in their slot and reached over to shake Shiro awake, Keith held back a laugh as Shiro startled away, he cleared his throat and cupped Shiro’s cheeks, “baby, you can go inside and sleep,” he said softly as Shiro tried drifting off again.

Shiro grunted and stretched his arms in front of him before unbuckling his seatbelt, Keith climbed out and grabbed the lion from the trunk as Shiro grabbed the smaller lion from the backseat, they stumbled towards the door and into the cold building and out of the humid garage.

Keith smiled and reached up to rub Shiro’s cheek as he leaned against him while waiting for the elevator door to open, it binged and Shiro frowned at it for waking him up. Keith tugged Shiro into the elevator and pressed the button for their level.

Keith placed the lion down on the floor and cupped Shiro’s face, he smiled sleepily at Keith and leaned down to bump their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Shiro murmured, Keith's heart skipped a beat and he knew that no matter how old they would get, Keith would never get over how his heart thudded when he heard those simple words from Shiro.

“Love you too baby,” Keith murmured, Shiro grunted and he nuzzled Keith’s nose with his, “Call me what you called me before,” he said softly.

Keith laughed and he bit his lip before murmuring, “sweet pea” to Shiro, the older man blushed and he bonked his head gently against Keith and asked him to say it again.

"I love you sweet pea," Keith whispered.

“Again,” Shiro murmured closing his eyes, Keith opened his mouth when the elevator dinged, they snapped apart and Keith picked up the stuffed lion as the doors opened, a little girl with a fluffy pink tutu skipped in with a much older woman in a gray suit while rapidly speaking through a blue tooth.

The girl eyed Keith’s lion and squinted her eyes, Keith held it closer and the little girl stuck her tongue out at him, Keith’s eyes twitched and when the mother wasn’t looking Keith did the same and smiled in satisfaction as the little girl gasped.

Shiro snickered behind him and grabbed onto Keith when the doors opened again, they excused themselves past the two and into the hallway, once the doors shut behind them, Shiro gave Keith a nudge with his elbow.

“You have to fight with everyone,” he murmured leading Keith to their room, he unlocked the door and into the freezing cold room.

Keith shivered and toed off his shoes and peeled off his socks, he wrinkled his nose and tossed the socks into the hamper beside the shoe rack while Shiro the did the same.

Keith flicked open the lights and tossed his lion on the couch, “I’m gonna head to the shower,” Keith called slipping on his slippers and shuffling down the hallway towards their bedroom and into the bathroom.

Once done with the shower, Keith pulled on his boxers and his maroon onesie, complete with a hood and stuffed cat ears on top that Lance knitted on. As hot as it was outside, it was freezing inside their condo, the thermostat set at sixty-four degrees thanks to Shiro.

When Keith got out, he frowned at Shiro sleeping on the couch, cuddling with both the lions, he roughly woke Shiro up and pushed him towards the bathroom, “you stink,” he stated wrinkling his nose while shoving Shiro inside the steamy bathroom.

While Shiro took a shower, Keith went to make some tea for Shiro, the only way he’ll sleep comfortably and without waking up throughout the night is if he has a cup of chamomile tea with a small stick of cinnamon.

Keith poured in the heated water and let the tea bag infuse with the water, he added in the stick and carefully brought it over to their bedroom, Shiro was already snuggled in with his dark purple onesie, hood pulled up and cat ears poking straight up, the black comforter pulled up to his chin, and a mountain of pillows behind him and beside him.

Keith handed Shiro the mug as he sat up and sipped at it, Keith went back out to close all the lights, he locked the door to their bedroom and shut the lights, only the orange sun peeking through the blinders behind the bed lit up the room.

“Finished?” Keith asked walking over and grabbed the empty mug from Shiro’s hand, he placed it back on the bedside table and crawled into the bed and under the covers, Keith climbed on top of Shiro and leaned over to flick the blinders shut, putting them instant darkness while the glow-in-the-dark stars took time to light up.

Keith scooted back and pulled the comforter over his back and settled on top of Shiro, snuggling into his warmth, “did you have fun?” Keith asked running a finger along Shiro’s soft cheek.

“I did,” Shiro said softly letting his eyes droop shut, “are you sure? I felt bad after the last roller coaster ride,” Keith said, Shiro hummed and circled his arms tightly around Keith’s waist and sighed.

“Baby I told you not to worry about, even with that ride I had a lot of fun,” Shiro promised, Keith tilted his head up and kissed Shiro’s chin, “you promise?” he asked softly.

“I promise,” Shiro whispered and relaxed into the pillows, Keith rested his head on Shiro’s chest and listening to the steady sound of Shiro’s heart beat while twirling a stray thread from Shiro’s onesie with his finger, Keith nodded in and out of sleep, he reached back and pulled the hood of his own onesie over his head, the comforting slight pressure on his head put him at ease and before knew, he had fallen asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! Who liked it? cause I liked it! I had really fun writing this, I love roller coasters and I love amusment parks, I guess its the thrill of falling from a huge height that makes me so excited :))
> 
> If there's any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it!  
> Also please comment! :D


End file.
